Bloody Heart
by Cho Eun Min
Summary: Dia yang terkutuk. Dia yang terbuang. Dia sang pendosa. Dia yang dipuja oleh Raja Iblis. Menatap dunia tanpa belas kasih. 'Kau adalah alasan terbesarku untuk tetap hidup.' KYUMIN/BL/ONESHOOT/FANTASY/JOYARISEFESTIVALSUMMER2017


**Theme 1 : Lunar Eclipse**

 **Bloody Heart**

~ _KyuMin_ ~

~ _Dia yang terkutuk. Dia yang terbuang. Dia sang pendosa. Dia yang dipuja oleh Raja Iblis. Menatap dunia tanpa belas kasih. Setiap ruaman langkah dan desiran angin membawa turut serta jeritan pesakitan yang terpilih. Tidak pernah mengira dalam kesendiriannya akan bertemu dengan sebuah bintang. Secercah kilauan tulus yang telah dia hempaskan ke dasar lembah neraka, kini tampak mengokohkan kehidupannya~_

 _ **'Kau adalah alasan terbesarku untuk tetap hidup.'**_

* * *

Tidak pernah terbayang sebelumnya di dalam pikiran serta benaknya bila malam ini kunjungan terhormat dari petinggi lembah kegelapan menapaki wilayah kekuasaannya. Kerajaan Necromancer, malam ini terlihat lebih pekat dari biasanya. Awan kelabu yang memang senantiasa melindungi negara iblis bangsa _opast_ tersebut kini terlihat semakin mengepul gelap dengan iringan kilat guntur yang menyambar hingga menyentuh tanah.

Rakyat Necromancer berbondong menghentikan aktivitas mereka ketika mendapati situasi pekat yang mengiris hati, mereka sang duras yang tidak terbiasa bergidik ngeri, entah mengapa malam ini seakan ingin bergegas melenyapkan diri. Situasi yang tidak berbanding jauh dari pihak kerajaan.

Raja Necromancer dengan sigap menitahkan ajudan serta pengawal-pengawalnya untuk bergegas bersiaga di setiap sudut kerajaan. Para cenayan kerajaanpun tidak turut berpangku tangan, mereka berbondong tergopoh, bergilir menyiapkan berbagai sesaji maupun barang sesembahan untuk menyambut serta menghalau kemarahan sang petinggi yang bagai hendak meruntuhkan wilayah mereka barang sekejap.

Desauan angin semakin pekat berputar membentuk sebuah gulungan tornado yang tampak begitu menakjubkan serta mengerikan, di saat yang bersamaan gelombang guntur tiba-tiba menyengat sisi sang Ratu Necromancer yang tengah berlindung di samping Raja sambil mengusap perut buncitnya. Mereka termangu, termenung dengan tindakan tersebut.

Sang Ratu menahan napas sejenak, sepasang iris kelam berbaur pekat darah bergelirya di sepanjang tubuh berniat menelisik kondisinya, beruntung kilatan tajam tersebut sama sekali tidak menyentuh kulitnya.

Perlahan seruan dalam dari suara tidak bertuan mendengung di telinga mereka, suara tersebut seolah hendak memberitahu mereka atas kehadiran sang penguasa kegelapan. Selaras gulungan tornado kemudian berputar semakin lambat, awan kelabu serta gerungan halilintar tersapu desauan angin yang mulai menampakkan wujudnya.

Dia yang bermata tajam, bertanduk, memiliki batu permata gelap di kening, berwarna merah menyala, dianugerahi enam tangan dan sebuah sayap api yang mengepak lambat serta memiliki sebuah senjata Tripsula. Tidak lupa raut wajah serta kilat tajam yang menguarkan kepemilikannya atas dunia kegelapan.

Dialah sang Lucifer, raja tertinggi kaum iblis. Raja tertinggi dari kaum duras. Sang pendosa, sang pendusta, sang pengkhianat serta sang penakluk bara api hingga kilauan neraka yang terlihat membara, menjilat penuh kemurkaan tidak mampu membakar tubuhnya.

Berdiri kokoh menantang langit dengan segala macam keangkuhannya. Setiap pasang mata yang menyambut kehadirannya bergerak merunduk, bersimpuh mengagungkan keberadaannya. Dia menyeringai, kilatan tajam yang tertuang di mata beralih ke perut si Ratu.

"Abderus Crodenza." Suaranya mengaum menggetarkan nyali sang guntur untuk kembali menggaungkan kuasanya. Raja Abderus perlahan mendongak menatap si pemimpin tertinggi.

"Aku memilihnya, calon putra yang masih berada di dalam kandungan Labinza. Tepat disaat gerhana bulan berwarna merah pekat ketika usianya genap 100 tahun, persembahkan dia untukku. Dialah calon abdi terkuatku. Tanpa kau sadari darahku mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. _Bloody Cross_. Hanya dia pemilik tanda terkutuk itu. Hamba iblis yang begitu dipuja Lucifer."

Suara tawa menggema bersama kilat guntur serta tebasan angin yang kembali melenyapkan sosoknya mengalunkan gema traumatik di benak Raja dan Ratu Necromancer. Mereka terpaku begitu terpukul atas kenyataan yang sekejap mempora-porandakan bangsa opast Necromancer. Sama sekali tidak pernah mengira bahwa mereka akan mendapati seorang titisan dewa iblis yang bahkan belum pernah mereka temui sepanjang kejayaan iblis menguasai bumi.

Tidak pernah mengira bila bangsa _opast_ yang dihadang-hadang sebagai _duras_ berkekuatan tingkat langit dihempaskan oleh calon pendatang baru sang titisan Lucifer. Para rakyat perlahan menjauhi medan penyambutan, raut wajah mereka terlihat linglung sekaligus merinding tidak percaya. Masih tidak terima dengan perkataan sang petinggi kegelapan sekalipun calon pendatang baru tersebut terlahir dari gugusan pemimpin mereka.

Sifat utama iblis tetaplah tidak akan pernah sirna, mereka tidak akan sudi dilampaui terlebih pada seorang pendatang baru. Sifat saling mendominasi dan tidak ingin kalah menjerumuskan mereka ke dalam aura kebencian yang tanpa sengaja mengelabuhi hati.

Hingga pada akhirnya wilayah yang semula tertata damai kini menjadi wilayah pencetus peperangan sebab ketidaksetujuan mereka atas kelahiran sang calon putra mahkota selanjutnya.

 _*Bloody Heart*_

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Hamba mohon ampun Yang Mulia, semenjak kelahiran Pangeran Marcus rakyat semakin tidak bisa dikendalikan. Mereka berulangkali melakukan kekacauan di negeri seberang hingga menyebabkan perang antar daerah."

Sang Raja menghela napas berat, dia mengalihkan pandang menatap gugusan bintang yang tertutupi awan kelabu dari balik tirai jendela ruangannya. "Lantas, bagaimana dengan keadaan Pangeran Marcus?"

"Mohon ampun Yang Mulia, para cenayang kerajaan serta Yang Mulia Ratu tidak mampu menenangkan kemarahan beliau hingga pada akhirnya kami terpaksa kembali merantai tubuh Pangeran Marcus di Menara tertinggi sebelah utara istana utama, Yang Mulia."

Hela berat kembali menaungi celah bibirnya, dia kemudian berbalik mengangkat tangan kanan mengintruksi si pengawal untuk beranjak dari ruangannya. "Sudah kuduga, semua pasti akan berakhir seperti ini," gumamnya sambil melangkah keluar dari ruang pribadinya. Jubah hitam bersulamkan lambang kebesaran berwarna merah berkibar di setiap kaisan langkah menuju Menara tertinggi yang terlihat semu.

Terliputi oleh cahaya magis yang begitu pekat. Sorot tajam yang berkilat dingin sejenak merunduk sendu saat telinga mendengar suara geraman serta raungan pesakitan yang melesat mencubit nalurinya sebagai seorang ayah. Tepat di depan sebuah pintu besi dia mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh gugusan panas itu dengan mata terpejam sambil menundukkan kepala.

Merafalkan sebaris mantra penghilang penghalang pintu yang secara tidak kasat mata mengobarkan kilauan sinar ungu beruam merah kegelapan.

"Kau datang_Ayahanda."

Penguasa Necromancer itu hanya mematung diambang pintu saat suara berat sang putra menyapa kehadirannya. Dia menyeringai, perlahan mengangkat wajah menatap lekat sepasang sorot dingin sang ayah. Sepasang kilat tajam berwarna silver beruam merah gelap terbayang dimatanya, mengokohkan kuasa sang putra atas titisan darah Raja iblis yang mengalir disekujur tubuhnya.

Kilauan magis berwarna ungu berkilat gelap dan merah pekat menyelimuti tubuhnya, bahkan kilatan listrik bercampur halilintar turut menyinari tubuh berbalutkan jubah hitam yang mulai terkoyak akibat dari kekuatannya sendiri. Rantai sihir yang menguapkan asap abu acap kali nyaris menyemukan kilatan amarahnya karena lindungan rantai yang mengobarkan kilat bara api.

Sang Raja mengalihkan pandang menatap lengan atas sebelah kanan sang putra. Ukiran _Bloody Cross_ terlihat jelas dibalutan kulit pucatnya, mengalirkan darah pekat yang turut mempora-porandakan penampilan tubuhnya.

"Apakah pemandangan ini begitu menghiburmu, Yang Mulia Abderus?" sindir Marcus datar, seringai tajam yang sempat terulas tergantikan roman dingin tanpa pancaran emosi.

"Kyuhyun_." Sang Ratu seketika bungkam ketika kilat tajam itu teralih ke arahnya.

"Kau memanggilku menggunakan nama itu, hendak merayuku lagi, Ibunda."

"Pangeran Marcus Crodenza. Jaga tingkah lakumu. Kau sama sekali tidak patut berkelakuan tidak bermoral seperti itu di depan Ibundamu sendiri," tegas Raja Abderus sambil meniti langkah mendekati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendongak, kekehan ringan bersama batuk kecil yang kembali melinangkan satu tetes darah pekat dari balik bibirnya sekejap mengetatkan aura kelam yang menyelimuti setiap sudut ruangan bergugus batu beton itu.

"Rupanya aku masih memiliki seorang Ayahanda dan Ibunda. Bukankah kalian begitu mengutuk kehadiranku, mengapa masih mengharapkanku berkelakuan baik di hadapan kalian," desis Kyuhyun mencemooh. Raja Abderus menggelap, tanpa sadar kepalan tangannya mengeratkan balutan rantai magis di tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerang serak, batuk kecil kembali merombak mulutnya, mengalirkan secercak linang darah yang seketika melukis roman cemas di wajah ibunya.

"Hankyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan Kyuhyun!" teriak sang Ratu kalut sambil menggoncang tubuh Hankyung berupaya melepaskan sang pendamping dari aura kemarahannya. Hankyung berbalik, menatap Ratunya.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakannya, Heechul! Biarkan aku sedikit mendidiknya."

"Aku tahu! Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Aku mohon, Kyuhyun sudah begitu kesakitan akibat kebangkitan kekuatannya, jangan menambahnya dengan kemurkaanmu ini." Heechul merunduk, bersimpuh di hadapan Hankyung sambil menangkup tangan. Kilasan wajah pias Kyuhyun yang terulas begitu menderita atas kobaran api di sekujur rantai itu semakin menderaikan linang air matanya.

Hankyung menghela napas berat, kepalan tangannya perlahan melonggar. Sorot lemah itu juga tak pelak terkoyak dari matanya. Sesungguhnya Hankyung pula tidak sampai hati mendapati kondisi putra kesayangannya yang terlihat kacau hingga seperti ini. Bila boleh berkata jujur, Hankyung memang sangat mendambakan kelahiran Kyuhyun, entah mengapa? Perasaannya terasa bergetar di setiap telapak tangan menyentuh perut buncit Heechul, memancarkan ketetapan hatinya bila sang putra bungsulah yang akan menjadi penerus terkuatnya.

Namun, semua harapan indah itu terpaksa terhempas jauh ketika Lucifer menguntaikan sebuah kalimat kenyataan yang sekejap menjungkir-balikkan kestabilan wilayahnya. Hankyung mencoba tidak percaya, dia begitu membenci, tidak. Hankyung tidak bermaksud membenci Kyuhyun maupun mengutuk kelahiran putra bungsunya, akan tetapi dia begitu membenci takdir yang tercoret di garis tangan putranya.

Hankyung mengalihkan pandang, bibirnya terkatup erat ketika garis merah yang terukir di lengan Kyuhyun menampar kesadarannya, menjatuhkan setiap khayalan semu yang sempat terulas di pikiran, sebuah kilasan khayalan positif yang sedikit banyak mampu meredakan kekalutan hatinya.

Namun sekali lagi, semua bayangan itu sekejap tertindas oleh sebuah kenyataan pelak bila Kyuhyun memang titisan seorang Lucifer, dia bukan miliknya. Dia bukanlah seorang _duras_ maupun _opast_. Kyuhyun berbeda.

Hankyung merundukkan tubuh, menekuk satu lutut di lantai. Dia bergeming dihadapan Kyuhyun. Perlahan tangannya yang memberat sebab getaran kepedihan hati terulur meraih sisi wajah Kyuhyun yang kian merunduk terhalangi surai merah gelapnya. Hankyung kembali mendapatkan perbedaan Kyuhyun, orbs tajam berwarna silver bercampur merah pekat itu seolah menyentak sinar kesaksian di mata Hankyung. Seulas lekuk tulus, Hankyung paksakan menaungi pandangan Kyuhyun bersama usapan lembut di kepala belakangnya.

"Ayahanda sangat menyayangimu. Sungguh, percayalah kepada kami. Kami sangat mencintaimu, Kyuhyun." Sorot pekat Kyuhyun melemah, namun tidak dengan kondisi batinnya. Kyuhyun berbeda, sejak awal mereka mengetahui hal itu.

Dan membaca pikiran seseorang adalah salah satu kelebihannya, tidak perlu menguntai kata berlebih. Sorot hangat yang terpancar dari mata Hankyung cukup membuktikan dirinya bila dirinya memang tidak diharapkan, hingga sang ayah terpaksa bersandiwara di hadapannya.

"Cukup, jangan memaksakan diri, Ayahanda." Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang sambil meraih tangan Hankyung dari balik wajahnya. "Tidak perlu melangkah sejauh ini bila hanya sekadar ingin menenangkan hatiku," bisik Kyuhyun lamat.

Heechul termenung, lesatan air mata yang terjatuh secara bertahap bergerak semakin deras ketika bisikan Kyuhyun seolah menghujam titik terdalam sanubarinya. Insting seorang ibu tentu saja bergejolak di saat kepedihan sang belahan hati menguar jelas di sepasang mata, sementara dirinya tidak mampu berbuat apapun sekalipun hanya sekadar menarik lekuk menenangkan di bibir.

Pijakan kaki yang terpaku sedikit jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun mulai dia paksakan untuk berderap mendekat, Heechul menarik napas dalam sebelum turut menyamankan posisi di samping Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun," lirih Heechul dengan berbisik.

"Rasakan sentuhan Ibunda." Heechul menggigit bibir bawah menahan lesatan sesak ketika telapak tangannya menyentuh puncak kepala Kyuhyun lalu mengusapnya. "Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"...apakah Ibunda sedang berdusta? Apakah sentuhan ini...tidak mampu menggambarkan perasaan kami kepadamu, Kyuhyun," sambung Heechul dengan nada suara yang semakin melirih.

Kyuhyun terdiam, matanya menatap lurus wajah Heechul. Sorot sendu yang berkabung lemah sekilas terlihat kosong. Dia tidak mampu mendefinisikan perasaannya, hatinya sudah terlanjur kebas dan setiap sentuhan yang menyapa tubuh seolah terbenteng oleh bangunan beton yang sangat tebal. Akan tetapi, ketika sepasang matanya menatap sinar redup di balik derai air mata Heechul; jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak, sanubarinya menghangat, desiran darah panas yang berkobar bersama kekuatan kutukan yang senantiasa menyelubungi tubuhnya berdesakan mengalirkan perasaan hangat di benak Kyuhyun.

Menyadarkan dirinya bila kedua orangtuanya memang tulus mencintai dirinya, mereka tulus memberikan kasih sayang tersebut. Kyuhyun bergegas menangkap tangan Heechul saat usapan hangat di puncak kepala hendak menjauh dari dirinya.

"Aku merasakannya." Kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk satu kali. "Aku merasakannya, Ibunda...Ayahanda," bisik Kyuhyun lagi, dia memejamkan mata sejenak kemudian kembali berucap, "bersediakah kalian memelukku, meskipun hanya sebentar."

"Tentu saja, nak. Tentu."

Sepasang suami istri itu kemudian bergerak merengkuh tubuh buah hati mereka. Menyalurkan berbagai macam asa yang terkumpul di benak menjadi sebuah sentuhan hangat yang melingkupi tiap tubuh, hendak menggambarkan perasaan mereka secara virtual. Tidak perlu untaian lisan bila kenyataannya bibir mereka tak sanggup lagi untuk berucap. Sebuah usapan dan belaian lembut di kepala cukup menggerakkan pikiran serta hati Kyuhyun untuk senantiasa mengenang sentuhan penuh kasih dari kedua orangtuanya. Walaupun hanya sekilas, namun semua tindakan yang terjadi hari ini setidaknya mampu memberikan gambaran akan bentuk sebuah keluarga di dalam kesendiriannya kelak.

* _Bloody Heart_ *

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

Kyuhyun beringsut ke sisi ranjang ketika hawa panas familiar yang terasa begitu mencabik setiap partikel kulitnya kembali membaluti tubuhnya. Perlahan kilauan halilintar bersama sapuan magis berwarna keunguan menyembunyikan tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan, sepasang tangannya terkepal dan tanpa sengaja mengoyak telapak tangannya.

Mata Kyuhyun menunduk meneliti koyakan telapak tangannya, sudut bibir Kyuhyun kemudian tertarik. "Sudah waktunya," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap dalam diam setiap kuku tangan yang mulai memanjang.

Kobaran hawa panas semakin menyelimuti Kyuhyun, sementara tusukan beribu jarum tak kasat mata turut menyemarakan kepedihan Kyuhyun dalam menghadapi kebangkitan kekuatannya yang tampak mengamuk tidak sabaran. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, mengintruksi paru-paru yang mulai tersenggal sambil sesekali menggeram rendah.

Dia berupaya mempertahankan kesadarannya, Kyuhyun tidak sudi di dominasi. Dia tidak akan pernah mengizinkan kekuatan terkutuk ini untuk mendominasi dirinya. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, menyembunyikan iris silver yang mulai berubah pekat, berwarna merah darah. Geraman tertahan Kyuhyun sedikit menguat hingga beberapa burung gagak yang biasa menemani kesendiriannya mengerut takut kemudian berhamburan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun bersama kicauan cemas akan kondisi tuannya.

Tangan Kyuhyun meremas kasar permadani yang tengah ia tempati saat ini, meremasnya secara kasar lalu mencabiknya. Serpihan bulu angsa berhamburan di sekitar pandangan buram Kyuhyun. Kelopak matanya kembali tertutup, iris merah darah itu hendak mendominasi pandangan Kyuhyun; merubahnya menjadi pandangan merah pekat, sebuah pandangan kebengisan dan haus akan darah.

Kyuhyun nyaris kehilangan jati dirinya ketika sepasang taring mulai muncul dari balik bibirnya yang terkatup rapat, pemuda berjubah hitam itu menggeram marah. Kyuhyun kemudian bergerak melempar tubuhnya ke dinding bergugus batu beton sambil mengumpat dalam hati.

"Sial!" Kyuhyun meraung, paru-parunya kian sesak beriringan dengan batuk serak yang mengalirkan percikan darah. Kyuhyun terus terbatuk hingga batuk yang semula terdengar pelan berubah menjadi gaungan pesakitan.

Jemari tangan Kyuhyun merayap ke sisi jendela, mengerat gugusan besinya hendak meremukkan besi tersebut bermaksud mencari pelampiasan. Iris merah Kyuhyun bergelirya menatap bulan purnama merah yang terlihat angkuh mengokohkan kuasanya. Sinar kemerahannya menembus celah jendela kamar Kyuhyun, mengenai jemari tangannya.

Kyuhyun berteriak keras, batuk yang dia alami semakin ganas saat sinar rembulan menyentuh salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Kyuhyun bergegas menjauh, menghindari sinar merah itu. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh, Kyuhyun mengerat bibir bawah; menahan geraman kuat yang terlampiaskan akibat rasa koyakan tajam yang merajam lengan atas bagian kanan, tepat di mana garis silang berwarna merah yang mereka sebut sebagai Bloody Cross itu terukir indah di kulit pucatnya.

"Ya Dewa, sakit sekali! BRENGSEK!"

Kyuhyun kembali mengaung, mengerang sejadinya ketika tanda kutukan itu mengoyak lengan pakaian kerajaan Kyuhyun. Percikan darah kemudian mengucur dengan deras setelah lindungan kain hitam lenyap dari lengan Kyuhyun. Tangan kiri yang terbebas bergerak mencengkeram lengan kanannya, tubuh Kyuhyun terlonjak pelan. Dia tidak mampu menahannya, rasa pedih, panas serta sesak yang mencabik tubuhnya semakin menggila.

Kyuhyun mengutuki sepasang kaki yang mendadak terpaku di posisi, tidak mampu bergerak barang sejengkal, sementara sinar rembulan merah tiba-tiba melebar menembus jendela kamarnya dan menyebar di setiap sudut ruangan. Kyuhyun termangu, rasa pesakitan yang dia alami mendadak meningkat berkali lipat ketika sekujur tubuhnya tersinari sinar rembulan merah.

Dan pemandangan selanjutnya terlihat amat mencekam dari sebelumnya. Kilatan halilintar seketika meruam dari tubuh Kyuhyun menghancurkan setiap sudut kamar serta mengacaukan kondisi iklim alam. Gemuruh guntur mengaung berlomba dengan teriakan kuat Kyuhyun, pusaran angin tornado serta gumpalan awan kelabu tidak hanya berpangku tangan menelisik kekacauan tersebut.

Mereka pula dengan ganas turut andil menampakkan kuasanya, mengiringi sinar magis dari dalam tubuh Kyuhyun yang menguar bercampur sinar rembulan; mengubah sinar keunguan tersebut menjadi suatu hempasan kekuatan gelap yang maha dahsyat hingga terkira mampu membelah langit.

"Kyuhyun!"

Seorang pemuda tampan berbalutkan jubah merah itu sontak melompat menjauh dari pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan seulas raut terpaku tidak percaya. Kyuhyun menatap lurus wajah kakaknya, dia mendesis di balik gigi runcingnya. Salah satu tangannya terkepal, menahan diri untuk tidak menghempaskan kekuatan magisnya pada saudara kandungnya itu.

"Menjauh!" titah Kyuhyun tersenggal, kekuatannya kian memberontak saat aroma darah opast yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda tampan itu mengacau balaukan kesadarannya. "AKU BILANG MENJAUH!" Kyuhyun menggeram sambil melempar kekuatan magisnya ke dinding. Kyuhyun tersenggal, kilat tajam iris darahnya mengintruksi sang kakak untuk bergegas pergi dari kamarnya.

Kuku tangan Kyuhyun kembali memanjang, menancap erat di lantai beton tempatnya menyudutkan diri. Desingan memilukan yang berasal dari gesekan ujung kuku dengan beton rupanya sama sekali tidak mampu memindahkan posisi Siwon dari roman terkejutnya.

"LEKAS MENJAUH DARI KAMARKU, SIWON!" Kembali Kyuhyun melayangkan hempasan magisnya. Siwon mengetatkan pandangan, menatap wajah Kyuhyun lurus-lurus usai menilik asap hitam yang membakar dinding di sisi kiri tubuhnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum menenangkan dirimu_."

"Percuma," desis Kyuhyun sambil balas menatap tajam sang kakak. Taring yang beberapa kali mengoyak bibir bawahnya terlihat mengerikan ketika Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya. "Kekuatanku sudah mencapai batas, kau tidak akan bisa menenangkannya. Lebih baik kau bergegas pergi dari sini, Yang Mulia Andrew Crodenza."

Kyuhyun perlahan bangkit dari simpuhnya, melangkah terseok ke tempat Siwon. Surai merah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi merah pekat darah, sementara iris merah yang kerap kali berubah warna menjadi silver kini sepenuhnya telah berubah menjadi merah. Sedikit lagi Kyuhyun menjauhi jati dirinya, kesadarannya mulai mengabur dan di saat diri masih mendapati logikanya, Kyuhyun bergerak cepat menutup pintu kamarnya menghiraukan teriakan protes dari Siwon.

"Bila kau terus berada di tempat ini, aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu, _hyung_ ," kata Kyuhyun memperingati Siwon ketika sang kakak hendak mengelurkan magisnya demi menghadang permintaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke arah pintu, bibirnya bergerak pelan; membisikan suatu mantra pelindung, sesaat kemudian kilatan halilintar yang berputar bersama kilauan magis berwarna ungu-kemerahan muncul dari telapak tangan Kyuhyun lalu menghempas cepat ke arah pintu, kini pintu tersebut terselimuti oleh aliran listrik halilintar. Tampak sangat terlindungi, tidak sembarang orang mampu membuka segel tersebut sekalipun sang Raja. Kyuhyun memang sengaja melakukannya, ia hanya tidak ingin melukai keluarganya meskipun pada akhirnya kebinasaan wilayah Necromancer akan terlaksana juga.

Namun sebelum waktu itu tiba, izinkan dirinya untuk menjadi seorang putera sekaligus adik yang begitu menjaga dan mengasihi keluarganya.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tersentak ke belakang, raungan kerasnya kembali menaungi ruangan beraroma magis pekat itu ketika punggung Kyuhyun terasa tercabik hebat; tulang punggungnya bergerak saling menyatu secara paksa setelahnya melebar dan berbondong menyobek kulit punggung Kyuhyun.

"SIAL!"

Kyuhyun terperosok jatuh dengan lutut menumpu lantai beton. Kilauan magis serta dengungan angin tornado secara cepat menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun, membungkam teriakan pesakitan Kyuhyun dalam satu gema guntur yang seketika menegangkan tubuh setiap makhluk hidup yang mendengar percikan langit itu.

Sebuah sayap hitam berlindungkan kobaran api mengepak lambat dari celah kepungan angin tornado. Tubuh yang semula mengkerut kacau kini terlihat kokoh, berdiri angkuh dalam lingkupan magis yang bekerja mengembalikan guratan kasar di setiap jengkal tubuh ke bentuk semula. Aliran darah serta gurat merah akibat cabikan kebangkitan kekuatannya sudah tidak terlihat lagi, begitu pula dengan balutan kain yang terombak acak kini kembali utuh membaluti tubuh yang terlihat jauh berkali lipat lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun menengadah menampilkan sepasang iris tajam berwarna merah pekat dengan kilauan silver di kornea mata. Garis kutukan yang semula hanya sebatas lengan atas, berubah menyilang hingga ke pergelangan tangan. Raut wajah tampan itu mendingin, semakin asing terpecik sorot kebengisan yang haus akan darah.

Kyuhyun benar-benar telah kehilangan dirinya. Kebangkitan kekuatannya telah berhasil mengambil alih diri Kyuhyun. Dan rupanya kehancuran bangsa duras di wilayah Necromancer hanya tinggal menghitung waktu.

 _*Bloody Heart*_

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

Awan kelabu mengarak pelan menjauhi sinar rembulan, membiaskan sinar merahnya ke segala penjuru puing-puing kehancuran sisa daripada peperangan hebat yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Rerumputan hijau berubah warna menjadi hitam dan tersepuh lebur ke udara, begitupula dengan sisa-sisa bangunan penduduk yang turut hancur menghitam menjadi serpihan tak berarti.

Tudung hitam yang melindungi kepala serta menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya perlahan merosot jatuh memperlihatkan bias kulit pucatnya hingga sebagian surai merah legamnya. Kilauan merah yang mewarnai iris mata tiba-tiba berubah menjadi silver, sedikit banyak mengembalikan kuasa hatinya.

"Kyuhyun." Suara seseorang berbisik berat di sela riuhan angin yang senantiasa bergerak menerbangkan berbagai macam benda yang dapat dia bawa turut serta bersamanya ke udara.

"Kyuhyun." Suara yang sama kembali berdentang. Dia yang hanya berdiri diam membisu perlahan menampakkan gerak tubuhnya, berbalik menghadap sang kakak yang tengah tersenggal di samping puing dinding beton sambil menatap sendu ke arahnya.

"Kau ingin pergi begitu saja setelah mengacau," ucap Siwon lemah sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kau ini dasar bocah nakal," sambung Siwon bersama kekehan ringannya.

Pegangan tangan pada pangkal pedang berwarna hitam-silver dengan ukiran batu permata ungu di tengah pegangan terlihat menguat. Kyuhyun menghunuskan pedangnya ke tanah kemudian bergerak pelan menghampiri tubuh lemah kakaknya.

" _Hyung_."

Siwon tersenyum hangat, tanpa sadar satu bulir air mata melinang dari sudut matanya. Dia menjulurkan salah satu tangannya ke udara ketika Kyuhyun berdiri tepat disamping tubuhnya. Mata Kyuhyun menatap uluran tangan kakaknya sejenak, setelahnya membawa tangan yang mengalirkan darah pekat itu ke dalam genggaman hangatnya.

"Kau kembali, _dongsaeng-ah_."

Kyuhyun terpaku, batinnya tiba-tiba mendingin saat getar suara Siwon memukul telak kesadarannya. Kyuhyun merosot jatuh, menunduk penuh rasa sesal. Merutuki kelemahannya dalam mengontrol emosi kekuatan terkutuknya, tak pernah mengira bila sang kekuatan terkutuk begitu pekat mendominasi kesadaran dirinya.

Kyuhyun memang tidak menyadarinya, selama perang berlangsung dia sama sekali tidak mendapati jati dirinya. Dia hanya terus bergerak memenuhi insting kekuatan iblisnya tanpa memandang siapa lawan, siapa teman dan siapa keluarganya. Kyuhyun seperti berada di dalam pengaruh kontrol diri, sama sekali tidak menghendaki dirinya untuk menggunakan naluri. Semua terjadi hanya karena obsesi pemenuhan rasa dahaga akan kehancuran dan darah.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan menatap wilayah Necromancer yang telah berhasil dia luluhlantahkan kekuasaannya menjadi suatu wilayah tak berpenghuni dengan gelimpangan mayat di setiap sudut tanah keringnya. Beberapa puing batu beton sisa dari bangunan tersebar secara acak menghiasi tanah bahkan adapula yang secara otomatis menjadi pusara sang penghuni, menancap tepat di ujung atas tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap tubuh orangtuanya yang tergeletak kaku di samping tubuh kakaknya. Sorot pedih tergurat jelas di sepasang iris silvernya, namun tidak tergurat di ulasan datar wajahnya. Benaknya menjerit, menyalahkan kuasa takdir yang tergurat di telapak tangan. Dia ingin menangis, merenungi kesalahannya namun entah mengapa bayang air mata sama sekali tidak bersedia menunjukkan eksistensinya.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa, semenjak ritual penyerahan dirinya pada Lucifer yang usai berlangsung beberapa waktu lalu. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mampu menemukan hasrat belas kasih dalam benaknya lagi. Dia sama sekali tidak mampu merasakannya seolah telah lenyap bersama kebangkitan kekuatan iblisnya. Kyuhyun kini tumbuh menjadi seorang iblis muda yang bergerak sebagai mesin penghancur dan pembunuh.

Semenjak pengangkatan dirinya sebagai abdi utama Lucifer tiada hari tanpa linangan darah di ujung pedangnya. Nyaris setiap detik, kehidupannya terhiaskan genangan darah dan teriakan pesakitan sebagaimana yang telah tertulis di guratan takdirnya.

Ketika dia genap berusia 100 tahun, maka hanya peperangan dan kebengisan akan haus darahlah yang akan terus dia kecap sampai di mana usianya mengharuskan dirinya untuk mencari kehidupan lain, lebih tepatnya mencari seorang mate untuk keberlangsungan keturunannya serta penawar kebengisan kekuatannya kelak.

Kyuhyun menunduk menatap Siwon yang masih berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya, masih ada beberapa hal yang ingin dia sampaikan kepada adik tersayangnya ini.

"Maaf."

Gumaman lirih Kyuhyun sekilas membungkam bibir Siwon. Suara datar yang mengalun serta sorot dingin yang terulas dari gurat wajah Kyuhyun entah mengapa mampu mengulaskan lekuk tulus di bibir Siwon. Siwon memahaminya, maka dari itu dia tidak akan pernah berharap mendapati getar hangat di sepasang mata Kyuhyun semenjak kuasa kutukan itu mengambil alih tubuh Kyuhyun. Sudah cukup dengan secercah kasih sayang Kyuhyun yang masih mampu dia pertahankan, Siwon tidak akan mengharap lebih.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, _saeng-ah_. Tidak perlu mengucap maaf, kami memahaminya. Jangan cemas, kami akan selalu menyayangimu sekalipun kau bukan milik kami lagi. Bagi kami, kau tetap seorang putra bungsu kerajaan Necromancer. Kau tetap adikku dan kau tetap putra bungsu yang begitu Ayahanda dan Ibunda sayangi."

"Aku sudah menghancurkan wilayah Necromancer, aku sudah membunuh Ayahanda dan Ibunda. Aku juga sudah melukaimu, lalu mengapa masih mengucapkan kasih sayang di hadapanku? Masih pantaskah aku mendapatkan kasih sayang itu?"

Siwon kembali tersenyum, genggaman tangan mereka melonggar. Siwon melepaskan genggaman tangannya hendak meraih sisi wajah Kyuhyun kemudian mengacak puncak kepala adiknya.

"Seperti yang telah aku katakan tadi, kau tetap seorang putra bungsu dari kerajaan Necromancer, Pangeran Marcus Crodenza. Kau tetap milik kami meskipun kekuatan itu telah mengambil alih jati dirimu, akan tetapi kami percaya dan akan selalu mempercayainya bila suatu saat nanti kau dapat mengembalikan jati dirimu."

Kyuhyun tersentak, kilauan sepercik harapan tiba-tiba mengintip di balik gurat dinginnya ketika untaian kalimat Siwon mengetuk sanubarinya. Kyuhyun dengan sigap meraih tangan Siwon dan menggenggamnya.

"Akankah seperti itu, hyung. Kau tahu aku seorang abdi Lucifer, mustahil aku dapat mengendalikan diriku kembali bila memang takdir yang terpanggul dibahu mengharuskan diriku untuk menjadi mesin pembunuh demi melindungi kejayaannya."

Siwon menggelengkan kepala, hela napas panjang menyahut riuhan angin di saat detak jantungnya mulai melambat. Siwon menatap lurus mata Kyuhyun, dia harus bergegas mengusaikan kalimatnya sebelum semuanya terlambat. Di sisa deru nyawa yang semakin terhempas jauh, Siwon harus dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai kakak yang berkewajiban melindungi adiknya serta mengembalikan kebahagiaan sang adik yang masih tersembunyi di balik ketamakan Lucifer yang bermaksud selalu memperdaya kekuatan Kyuhyun dengan alibi kutukan kekuatan iblis itu.

"Sesuatu hal telah kami temukan sesaat setelah kau berada di dalam kuasa Lucifer, Kyuhyun. Aku dan orangtua kita malam itu berhasil membuka salah satu portal magis yang menghubungkan dunia kita dengan dunia manusia dan kami mendapatkannya di sana."

Siwon sedikit memiringkan tubuh bermaksud meraih sebuah kalung berliontin salib berwarna hitam bercampur silver dengan butiran batu kristal putih disetiap ujung sudutnya serta batu berlian berwarna merah keunguan yang terletak di tengah salib dari balik jubah kebesarannya. Kemudian dia meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menempatkan kalung tersebut ke telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ada sebuah bintang suci yang masih mampu melindungi sinar kesuciannya dibalik rindangnya balutan dosa di antara manusia tamak itu, Kyuhyun. Pergi dan dapatkan bintang itu, lindungi dia dengan sepenuh hatimu karena rupanya sebagian duras seperti kita juga turut mengincar nyawa serta kekuatannya_."

Tiba-tiba Siwon terbatuk hebat memotong ulasan kalimatnya, darah pekat kemudian melinang dari balik bibir merahnya. Wajah yang telah mempias pucat kini semakin terlihat pucat, waktunya semakin dekat. Sepasang tangan Siwon lalu bergegas menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, kilauan penuh harapan terulas pekat di sepasang iris sendunya.

"Waktuku tidak banyak lagi, _saeng-ah_. Aku yakin, kau mampu mendapatkannya. Kalung itu akan membantumu. Selamat tinggal, Kyuhyun. Kau harus mengetahui hal ini, kami sangat mencintaimu, kami sangat menyayangimu. Aku mohon jangan merasa bersalah.."

Siwon menggeram pelan, sesak yang menghimpit paru-paru kini bergelirya mencekik tenggorokannya, namun dia masih berusaha menguntaikan kalimat terakhir untuk Kyuhyun. "...semua ini bukan salahmu. Jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan, Kyuhyun. Karena perasaan itu akan semakin mengubur jati dirimu serta memberi peluang kepada Lucifer untuk selalu memonopoli kekuatanmu dan ada satu hal lagi, calon _mate_ mu bukanlah seorang manusia biasa," sambung Siwon sebelum menghela napas panjang kemudian bergerak menutup sepasang kelopak matanya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, terpaku menyaksikan sang kakak dalam hela napas terakhirnya. Mata silver itu kemudian beralih ke tubuh orangtuanya. Perlahan tubuh mereka melebur, menjadi serpihan abu dan menghilang terhempas angin. Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk, genggaman tangan pada kalung pemberian terakhir mendiang kakaknya semakin ia eratkan. Dia menggeram dalam hati, sesak serta rasa sedih tiba-tiba menyerobot sanubarinya. Kyuhyun kembali termenung, guratan kepedihan perlahan terulas di wajah dinginnya sementara bayang air mata tersudut di sudut matanya.

Kyuhyun mampu mendapatkan perasaannya kembali ketika semua yang dia miliki telah lenyap menjauhi dirinya. Selang beberapa menit suara teriakan pesakitan atas kebodohan dirinya menghantarkan suara halilintar di angkasa serta rintik hujan yang mengubur wilayah Necromancer menjadi wilayah semu tak terlihat yang hanya mampu terkenang di benak serta pikirannya.

 _*Bloody Heart*_

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

Lucifer menatap tajam sang abdi utama yang kini telah berdiri kokoh di hadapannya seolah tengah menantang dirinya. Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, sorot tajam yang tersembunyi di balik rona pekat darah tiba-tiba mengulaskan lekuk miring di wajah angkuh sang pimpinan iblis. Dia kemudian bertepuk tangan dua kali.

"Bukankah pilihanku sangat tepat, kau memang sangat indah, Pangeran Marcus Crodenza. Berpostur rupawan, tajam, dingin, tidak pandai bicara dan berkekuatan menakjubkan. Kau benar-benar sang dewa iblis yang terpilih," kagum Lucifer tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang semakin geram di posisinya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan ocehanmu, Yang Mulia Lucifer. Yang aku butuhkan hanya lontaran janjimu 100 tahun yang lalu. Kau menjanjikan kebebasanku ketika usiaku genap 200 tahun. Maka dari itu, aku berdiri di sini hendak menagih lontaran janjimu," kata Kyuhyun datar tanpa sopan santun.

Lucifer tertawa, sepasang sayap api yang semula bersembunyi dibalik tubuhnya mengepak cepat terlihat kegirangan. "Kau sungguh tidak sabaran, Pangeran Marcus. Kau seperti sedang birahi, ingin segera mencari seorang mate," gurau Lucifer yang lagi-lagi tidak dihiraukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua gurauan tidak berguna itu. Ada tidaknya seruan izin darimu, aku akan tetap pergi dari tempat ini. Saya permisi."

Kyuhyun lalu berbalik, melangkah tegas meninggalkan ruangan kebesaran Lucifer yang tiba-tiba terhenti sebab lemparan sepuluh bola api yang hendak membakar tubuh belakangnya. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa berbalik dia memejamkan mata. Sapuan magis berwarna keunguan perlahan muncul dari balik jubah hitamnya berputar cepat melindungi dirinya dari hujaman bola api itu.

Suara kekehan ringan menelusup di telinga setelah dia berhasil melenyapkan lemparan bola api milik Lucifer. Kyuhyun tetap bertahan di posisi semula, tidak berniat berbalik barang sejengkal.

"Baiklah, aku mengizinkamu keluar. Tugasmu sudah selesai, Pangeran Marcus. Tapi, ingat kau akan selalu terhubung denganku sekalipun kau bukan abdi utamaku lagi. Karena _Bloody Crozz_ itu tidak akan pernah lenyap meskipun kau tidak lagi bernapas."

Dan perkataan terakhir Lucifer menjadi pijakan awal Kyuhyun dalam memenuhi permintaan terakhir mendiang kakaknya (Siwon) seratus tahun yang lalu.

 _*Bloody Heart*_

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

 _'Aku sungguh merasa enggan dan menyesal terjebak di antara sekumpulan makhluk tamak dan gila dunia seperti mereka. Aku berpikir tidak mungkin seorang bintang seperti apa yang dikatakan kakakku tumbuh serta hidup di dunia semacam ini. Namun pertemuan tidak terduga itu sontak menghapus semua prasangkaku. Rupanya aku mampu menemukanmu, rupanya kaulah sosok bintang itu.'_

 _* **Bloody Heart***_

Lirihan isak tangis serta pekikan tertahan yang beriringan dengan suara kekehan kesenangan berlomba mewujudkan eksistensinya dari balik pintu toilet yang tertutup rapat. Suara tamparan dan debuman benda padat rupanya turut meriuhkan suara awal yang terdengar semakin jelas.

"Rasakan ini! Dasar miskin tidak tahu diri!" bentak seorang gadis berseragam sekolah tingkat menengah atas kepada seorang gadis yang berseragam sama seperti dirinya sambil menekan kepala belakang sang gadis malang ke kubangan air wastafel.

Suara gelembung air yang dihasilkan dari balik wastafel itu semakin menyemarakan tawa mereka. Rupanya gadis itu tidak sendiri dalam menyiksa seorang gadis malang yang terlihat kacau dengan deruan napas terengah berat. Tiga yang tersisa yang semula hanya terkikik geli sambil menyilangkan tangan terlihat hendak mengambil alih si gadis pertama yang baru saja mengusaikan tugasnya menenggelamkan wajah si gadis malang ke kubangan air wastafel.

Salah satu dari mereka kemudian maju selangkah, menarik kasar lengan si gadis malang lalu menampar dua kali wajah basahnya. Pekikan pesakitan kembali menghunus tawa kepuasan itu. Lagi, dia melayangkan tangannya, menampar wajah si gadis malang berulang kali.

"Sakit. Aku mohon, hentikan. Hentikan, maafkan aku sunbaenim. Maaf," rintih si gadis malang sambil terisak pilu.

Dia menghentikan tamparannya, menatap si gadis malang dalam diam. Pandangan mencemooh tanpa belas kasih tersorot pekat dari balik iris kecokelatannya. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya kemudian setelah terdiam beberapa saat, mempersilakan alunan isakan pedih itu untuk mendominasi ruang toilet sekolah mereka.

"Kita sudahi saja," jawab salah seorang temannya yang sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri sambil menyandarkan tubuh bagian kanan ke salah satu bilik pintu toilet. "Kau yakin, Hyoora? Bahkan dia masih tampak lebih baik dari siksaan sebelumnya?"

Hyoora mengangguk satu kali, dia kemudian melangkah menghampiri si gadis malang yang terperosok jatuh ke sudut toilet setelah sebelumnya di dorong secara kasar oleh si gadis penampar wajahnya itu. Hyoora merundukkan tubuh ketika sudah berada di hadapan si gadis malang.

Sepasang iris mencemoohnya mengedar menelisik kondisi tubuh si gadis malang yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Sepasang mata memerah sembab, sementara pipi dan wajahnya memerah perih beserta seragam sekolah yang basah kuyup, terkoyak tidak beraturan.

"Jika kau sudah merasa lelah dengan kehidupanmu ini, datanglah kepadaku. Aku dengan senang hati akan membantumu," kata Hyoora sinis sambil menepuk puncak kepala si gadis malang dua kali lalu beranjak pergi dari toilet diringi kekehan mencemooh dari tiga temannya.

 _*1*3*7*_

Beginilah kondisi harian di Scandish Senior High School, tindakan _bully_ atau _bullying_ seakan sudah menjadi tradisi wajib bagi siswa-siswi sekolah mewah bertaraf internasional itu. Berpedoman pada kekayaan dan kekuasaan, mereka dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan menindas siapapun yang lemah.

Seolah hak asasi manusia yang selalu terlontar dari bibir para guru dan tergores di Undang-Undang Dunia hanya sebagai untaian tulisan fana di pasir pantai yang akan menghilang terkena ombak, mereka yang memiliki kekuasaan berlebih tanpa peduli segala macam kecaman dan sanksi yang akan membebani mereka manakala tindakan semenang-menang itu kembali mereka lakukan, mereka hanya menguap lebar tanda menghiraukan. Mereka sama sekali tidak merasa takut selama uang masih berada di dalam kekuasaan mereka.

Memang sangat miris keadaan sekolah masa kini, terlihat begitu jelas bila yang patut menduduki bangku sekolah hanyalah mereka-mereka yang memiliki kekuasaan, tetapi tidak untuk mereka yang hidup dalam kemalangan. Nasib seseorang siapa yang tahu dan garis takdir yang tergores di tangan juga bukanlah kehendak mereka.

Roda dunia terus berputar menuai kesenjangan sosial. Tidak selalu setiap insan berada di atas, adakalanya mereka berada di bawah dan sebagai insan yang tengah beruntung berada di atas seharusnya dapat membantu mereka yang terjatuh dalam kaisan nasib kurang beruntung. Ya, seharusnya memang begitu. Namun apalah daya, ketamakan manusia akan dunia tidak bisa begitu saja dilenyapkan. Mereka yang sudah terlanjur meminum air tidak akan pernah merasa puas dan satu-satunya jalan yang mereka tempuh ialah meneguk air itu secara terus-menerus hingga takdirnya usai, berjungkir balik ke titik terendah, begitulah suratan kehidupan manusia saat ini.

 _*1*3*7*_

Terhitung sudah seminggu lamanya pemuda cantik bersurai legam itu terlihat lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Dia yang terbiasa pulang tepat jam 5 sore kini dengan berat hati harus merelakan jam kepulangan awalnya menjadi lebih telat satu jam. Bukan tanpa alasan dia menjadi seseorang yang begitu sibuk seperti saat ini, entah apa yang terjadi? Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa bila kasus tentang kekerasan di sekolahnya tampak semakin melonjak naik. Dari 10 kasus di tiap satu minggunya berubah menjadi 30 kasus di setiap satu minggu, bukankah sangat fantastis; melonjak naik hingga 3 kali lipat.

Hela napas panjang yang terdengar lelah terhembus dari celah bibirnya. Punggungnya menyandar tepat ke dinding lorong kelas sekolahnya, rupanya dia sedang dalam misi menunggu seseorang sambil menelisik guratan kasus di tiga lembar kertas putih yang tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Jemarinya terulur, bergerak memijat kening yang berdenyut pelan. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap langit-langit lorong keras dengan pandangan menerawang.

Otaknya berputar memikirkan kebiasaan aneh siswa-siswi di sekolah ini. Berbagai pertanyaan dan spekulasi tiba-tiba memenuhi pikirannya, dia tidak habis pikir sesungguhnya apa yang mereka harapkan dari tindakan _bullying_ itu? Apakah tindakan itu menguntungkan mereka? Mengapa mereka senang sekali melakukannya? Kurang lebih seperti itu pertanyaan yang tengah menggelayuti otaknya saat ini.

"Sungmin!"

Lamunannya tiba-tiba terserap jauh, Sungmin yang semula termangu, tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri sedikit terlonjak pelan ketika seorang siswa yang dia tunggu sejak tadi berteriak memanggil namanya sambil berderap mendekat ke tempatnya. Sungmin mengulas satu lekuk ramah usai menegakkan tubuh menyambut kedatangan sang ketua Osis di sekolahnya itu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya serta mengucap maaf penuh sesal. Sungmin menggelengkan kepala, lekuk ramahnya masih tergurat di bibir. "Tenanglah, aku baru saja sampai. Tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu," sahut Sungmin menangkan sambil menepuk dua kali bahu sahabatnya.

"Oke, salahkan rapatnya yang baru usai. Aih, karena kepala sekolah yang datang terlambat jadwal rapatnya di undur hingga 15 menit," gerutu si ketua Osis masih merasa jengkel atas pengunduran jam rapat tersebut.

"Sudahlah, Eunhyuk-ah. Kau senang sekali membebani otakmu dengan kejadian yang sudah berlalu, eoh. Menuai kerutan dini saja," canda Sungmin yang direspon dengan pukulan pelan di puncak kepala oleh Eunhyuk. "Dasar kau ini. Aku merasa kesal juga karena dirimu, kelinci. Sebab jam rapat yang diundur, aku jadi terlambat menemuimu."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, Mr. Lee. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan lagi," putus Sungmin akhirnya yang dengan terpaksa di setujui Eunhyuk.

Kening Eunhyuk mengerut samar saat Sungmin tiba-tiba mengulurkan tiga lembar kertas putih itu ke wajah Eunhyuk.

"Apa ini?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung usai menarik tiga lembar kertas itu dari tangan Sungmin. Sungmin kembali menyandarkan punggung ke dinding, sepasang matanya menatap wajah Eunhyuk lurus-lurus. "Kasus _bullying_ ," jawab Sungmin singkat. Eunhyuk seketika menatap Sungmin, roman wajahnya menampakkan raut terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya. "Lagi?"

"Ya, bahkan jauh lebih banyak dari minggu lalu."

Pemuda tampan pandai menari itu hanya mampu terperangah takjub atas tindakan siswa-siswi sekolah ini yang tertera jelas di tiga lembar kertas itu. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan bersama iringan bola mata yang bergerak teratur membaca tiap deret barisan kalimat pernyataan tersebut.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Menemui kepala sekolah lagi dan meminta surat panggilan orang tua?" dengus Eunhyuk jengah. Sungmin tertawa pelan melihat raut wajah Eunhyuk yang tertekuk berkali lipat lebih parah ketimbang kekesalannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ayolah, apakah tidak ada jalur alternatif lain selain menemui kepala sekolah dan meminta surat panggilan orang tua," rutuk Sungmin malas. Rupanya dia juga turut jengah dengan semua rutinitas pemanggilan orang tua tersebut yang sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil yang berarti. Mereka sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya, justru terlihat semakin kebal dan semakin menggila di setiap mengusaikan mereka dari ruang bimbingan konseling bersama orang tua mereka.

Sungmin rasa dengan jalur pemberian surat panggilan orang tua ini, mereka tidak akan takut, justru mereka akan berbalik menantang dirinya. Entah apa yang salah di sini? Setahu dirinya setiap mereka pergi ke bimbingan konseling bersama orang tua mereka, sang orang tua dengan sigap akan bergerak mengocehi anaknya bahkan kerap kali orang tua mereka juga melakukan tindakan pemukulan, namun mengapa mereka terlihat tidak takut maupun jera?.

"Sebenarnya mereka itu terbuat dari apa!" teriak Sungmin lelah sambil mengacak puncak kepalanya. Eunhyuk meringis pelan mendengar teriakan frustasi sang Ketua kedisiplinan sekolahnya itu, salah satu tangannya terulur mengusap bahu Sungmin hendak menenangkan sang sahabat manis yang diam-diam ia sukai.

"Hahh...aku juga heran, Min. Sesungguhnya apa keuntungan yang mereka..-HEY!" teriak Eunhyuk tiba-tiba memotong ucapannya yang sontak mengejutkan Sungmin, kening Sungmin mengerut bingung ketika mendapati raut keras di wajah Eunhyuk. Dia kemudian beralih, menatap ke kanan di mana sepasang mata Eunhyuk menatap lekat ke arah tersebut sambil mengumpat tidak jelas.

"Astaga!"

Sungmin menutup bibir terkejut, sepasang matanya membola lebar saat melihat seorang gadis malang yang terlihat begitu berantakan dengan baju basah kuyup tengah berlari serantan menghindari lemparan tomat busuk dan telur busuk dari beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang berjalan melewatinya ataupun sengaja mengejar dirinya.

"Yah! Yah! Kenapa kau hanya mengumpat tidak jelas seperti itu, Lee Hyukjae! Cepat kejar gadis itu dan segera hentikan kekacauan ini!" sentak Sungmin emosi sambil mendorong kasar punggung Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut sontak menahan tangan Sungmin lalu berucap, "Perlu kau koreksi ucapanmu, Nona Lee Sungmin. Bukan aku, tetapi kita!" tekan Eunhyuk tegas sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin untuk turut mengikuti langkah kakinya, berderap lari hendak menyelamatkan si gadis malang.

" _MWO_! NONA! AKU _NAMJA_ , _PABBO_!" pekik Sungmin tidak terima, namun dihiraukan oleh Eunhyuk. " _Shut up_. Lebih baik kau simpan dulu amarahmu, Nyonya Lee. Sekarang kita sedang di hadapkan dengan tugas yang lebih penting."

"APA! YAH! DASAR LEE HYUKJAE GILA!" umpat Sungmin tidak mengerti dengan semua ucapan ngawur Eunhyuk yang tanpa dia sadari sang pengucap kalimat tidak berstruktur itu tengah tersenyum kecil di sudut bibir.

Teriakan dan makian Eunhyuk yang tidak sadar terlontar dari bibir ketika dirinya dan Sungmin tengah berusaha menghentikan semua tindakan tidak berperikemanusiaan itu mendadak lenyap ketika sepasang mata mereka tanpa sadar bergelirya ke atas, ke arah balkon lantai 2; sebuah lantai yang diperuntukan untuk kelas Senior. Di sana, tepat di belakang pagar balkon yang terbentuk dari dinding alumunium terdapat dua orang siswi yang hendak melemparkan sebuah pot bunga berukuran sedang ke arah si gadis malang yang masih kelimpungan melindungi dirinya dari hujaman tomat busuk dan telur busuk.

Terang saja hal tersebut membuat Eunhyuk dan Sungmin panik, mereka kemudian berteriak keras berusaha mengintruksikan si gadis malang untuk segera menghindar dari posisinya.

"KIM RA EUN! CEPAT MENJAUH DARI SANA!" teriak Sungmin cemas, satu umpatan terlontar dari celah bibir plumnya bersama langkah kaki yang kembali berlari kilat menuju tempat Kim raeun. Tangan kanannya melambai, mengintruksi Raeun untuk bergegas menghindar ke sisi kiri.

"ADA SEBUAH POT BUNGA DI ATASMU! AWAS!"

Eunhyuk pada akhirnya turut berteriak, namun intonasi suaranya lebih ke arah membentak ketika mengetahui si gadis malang masih terpaku di tempat tanpa mengindahkan teriakan kalut mereka.

"CEPAT MENYINGKIR DARI SANA BODOH!"

Kim raeun tiba-tiba tersentak dari lamunannya saat teriakan membentak dari Eunhyuk berhasil mengalihkan ketertegunannya atas semua kejadian buruk yang menimpa dirinya hari ini. Kepalanya kemudian menengadah dan alangkah sialnya nasib yang menimpa dirinya hari ini ketika mendapati lambaian sang pot bunga yang nyaris menghantam kepala bila seseorang tidak dengan sigap meraih tubuhnya dan membawa dirinya ke sisi kiri menyebabkan pot tersebut jatuh terurai membentur paving.

Kim raeun mengerjap pelan, napasnya terhembus satu-satu, sementara sepasang matanya memanas hendak menangis, meratapi nasib yang terjatuh di garis kemalangan. Seketika suasana gaduh yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu berubah senyap seolah tidak berpenghuni, mereka yang semula berteriak, tertawa mencemooh sambil mengoceh tidak jelas tiba-tiba terbungkam seperti kehilangan pita suara.

Rupanya Raeun mulai menyadari kejanggalan situasi yang mendadak senyap, perlahan dia menengadah menatap pemilik tubuh yang dengan segala budi baiknya sudi menyelamatkan dirinya yang sudah tampak kacau balau dengan aroma busuk yang begitu menyengat hidung.

DEG.

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak, sedang sepasang mata membulat penuh terselimuti binar kekaguman atas maha karya Tuhan yang nyaris sempurna di hadapannya ini. Kelopak mata Raeun tidak mampu berkedip barang sejenak begitupula dengan semua pasang mata manusia yang terdiam membisu di sepanjang lorong keluar sekolah mewah itu.

Mereka hanya mampu terdiam kaku sambil berdecak histeris di dalam hati manakala mendapati seorang pria tampan, berkulit putih pucat dan bermata tajam yang sepertinya belum pernah mereka temui di seluruh areal Scandish berdiri kokoh di hadapan mereka sambil mengedarkan pandangan datar ke arah mereka.

" _OH GOD_ , pria itu tampan sekali."

"Apakah kita sedang berada di negeri dongeng? Pria itu seperti seorang pangeran?!"

"Ya Tuhan. Aku ingin pingsan! Tampan sekali! Kyaa!"

"Belum pernah aku menemui pria se-tampan itu!"

Suara decak kagum yang diiringi dengan sebuah teriakan-teriakan mencurigakan(?) seketika menghancurkan suasana tenang yang sempat terkecap di balik liarnya sikap para murid Scandish School itu. Mereka sepertinya telah melupakan sang objek kesenangan dan beralih menatap lekat-lekat si pria tampan misterius dari atas ke bawah secara berulang tanpa bosan.

Kim Raeun menatap ragu sisi wajah _stoic_ itu sambil menautkan tangan salah tingkah. Rengkuhan mereka sudah terlepas sejak 5 menit yang lalu dan Kim Raeun sepertinya berniat mengucap terima kasih atas kesudian sang pria tampan dalam menolong dirinya.

"Te-terima kasih," ujar Raeun gugup yang hanya di balas anggukan singkat dari si pria tampan misterius. Hati Raeun sedikit mencelos mendapat perlakuan dingin dari si pahlawan penolongnya itu, bibirnya sedikit terbuka hendak berucap namun terpaksa tertutup kembali saat mendapati kepergian si penolong menerobos barisan pengagum kesempurnaan fisiknya itu.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin masih terdiam di posisi mereka dengan roman wajah mengerut bingung. Menatap dalam diam pergerakan si pria misterius yang melangkah bertahap ke tempat mereka.

Ketika pria tampan itu tepat berdiri di hadapan Sungmin, lengan siku kiri Sungmin sontak menyenggol lengan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah Sungmin dengan sorot mata bertanya. "Kau punya baju ganti, kan?" tanya Sungmin memastikan. Kening Eunhyuk berlipat tidak mengerti atas lontaran tanya Sungmin.

Sungmin mendesis kesal, tanpa sadar dia mengembungkan pipi. "Kau lihat kemeja seragamnya, Eunhyuk," desis Sungmin sambil berbisik. Eunhyuk beralih ke kemeja seragam si pria tampan, menilik kemeja putih itu sejenak lalu tersenyum polos tidak bersalah.

"Hehe...iya-iya, ada satu kemeja ganti di lokerku," kata Eunhyuk lembut berniat meredam amarah Sungmin atas sikap tidak cepat tanggapnya itu. Sungmin menghela napas panjang sebelum beralih menatap calon pangeran sekolah itu yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam menatap datar ke arah mereka.

"Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu tadi, hm_."

"Kyuhyun," ucap Kyuhyun dingin sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sungmin. Kepala Sungmin merunduk menatap uluran tangan Kyuhyun, seulas lekuk hangat tergaris di bibir Sungmin. "Ya, terima kasih atas pertolonganmu, Kyuhyun-sshi. Dan perkenalkan aku Lee Sungmin dan_."

"Aku teman Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae _imnida_ ," sahut Eunhyuk cepat usai meraih genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dari tangan Sungmin. Sungmin mengerling Eunhyuk, menatap tidak mengerti atas tindakan aneh sang Ketua osis yang hanya di balas dengan cengiran tidak berdosa dari lelaki pemilik _gummy smile_ itu.

"Ahs. Sial."

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk mengumpat sesaat setelah suara getar ponsel menyusup di antara keterdiaman mereka. Kepala Eunhyuk beralih ke Sungmin yang menatapnya dalam diam usai membaca kilat pesan di ponselnya itu.

"Aku harus kembali ke ruang rapat, Lee Minky bodoh itu kembali kehilangan berkas-berkas laporan rapat tadi. Ck, sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan, bukankah tadi sudah aku persiapkan semua," dumel Eunhyuk kesal sambil mengacak puncak kepalanya secara kasar.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang, tangannya bergerak mengusap bahu Eunhyuk. "Lee Minky itu sekretarismu, Ketua. Jangan asal mengumpatinya seperti itu. Aku heran, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali marah-marah tidak jelas sih?"

Eunhyuk tertawa pelan mendengar gerutuan Sungmin, tiba-tiba dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kanan Sungmin kemudian berbisik pelan, "Mungkin jika kau menjadi kekasihku, aku tidak akan lagi mudah tersulut seperti ini."

Usai mengatakannya Eunhyuk kemudian bergegas melenggang pergi dari hadapan Sungmin sebelum pria cantik itu melemparkan salah satu sepatunya ke kepala Eunhyuk.

"Ah, kau sudah mengetahui password lokerku, bukan. Jadi aku tidak perlu mengantarmu, hati-hati semoga kau tidak tersesat." Eunhyuk masih menyempatkan diri menjahili Sungmin ketika raut cantik itu sudah mengeras ingin segera melepas salah satu sepatunya.

"Dasar Lee Hyukjae tidak waras!" umpat Sungmin kesal ketika tubuh Eunhyuk lenyap di balik kelokan lorong kelas mereka.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam mengamati interaksi dua pria asing di hadapannya ini mulai mendapatkan satu kesimpulan nyata yang kemungkinan belum diketahui oleh Sungmin. Ingat dirinya bukan manusia biasa, bahkan bisa disebut bukan manusia. Maka sepercik kejadian ganjil yang tidak kasat matapun dapat dia amati.

"Maaf, temanku itu memang sedikit ganjil tapi sebenarnya dia orang baik."

Kyuhyun mengamati dalam diam raut canggung yang tergaris pekat di wajah Sungmin ketika berhadapan dengan dirinya. Sekilas, mata Kyuhyun merunduk menatap kalung pemberian mendiang kakaknya yang mendadak bersinar terang, namun secara tak kasat mata.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri detak jantungnya tiba-tiba berlomba riuh, sementara iris silvernya mengedar tidak percaya menatap lekat wajah Sungmin.

" _Dia_..-"

Tatapan mereka bersibobrok dengan sorot kelam yang tak dapat terdefinisi secara lisan, untuk sesaat Sungmin tertegun seolah dapat menyelami sepasang iris menakjubkan itu, hati Sungmin tiba-tiba bergetar lembut turut merasakan getaran halus yang berkecambuk di sanubari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin seketika tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara dehem dari salah satu teman sekolahnya yang ternyata masih berdiam diri di sepanjang lorong kelas terdengar cukup (sangat) mengintimidasi telinga, menuai decakan kesal dihati karena tudingan mengancam secara tersirat itu.

Sungmin berdehem balik, terdengar agak keras berniat membalas tudingan-tudingan tersebut tanpa memandang mereka, iris kelamnya masih terpaku ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, mari aku antar ke tempat loker Eunhyuk. Kau harus mengganti seragammu dulu sebelum pergi menemui kepala sekolah...Tunggu."

Sungmin seketika menghentikan ocehannya lalu beralih menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Jam setengah 6," gumam Sungmin sambil meraih ponsel hitamnya dari balik saku celana seragam miliknya.

Sementara Sungmin disibukkan dengan benda persegi pipih itu, Kyuhyun masih tetap berada dalam posisinya. Terdiam sambil menilik segala macam kesibukan Sungmin bersama decakan kesal dihati karena ocehan riuh di sekitarnya, meskipun mereka melontarkannya dalam bentuk bisikan, namun Kyuhyun masih mampu mendengarnya. Sekali lagi, dia bukan manusia biasa.

"Syukurlah, kepala sekolah masih berada di ruangannya, beliau belum pulang. Maka dari itu kita harus bergegas, mari."

Sungmin meletakkan kembali benda pipih itu ke dalam saku celananya lalu berbalik mendahului langkah Kyuhyun hendak membimbing langkah pria tampan calon pangeran sekolah itu. Ya, bisa diprediksikan jika Kyuhyun akan tenar di sekolah ini. Sungmin terkekeh tanpa suara saat membayangkan para maniak _bully_ itu mendadak berubah haluan menjadi _fangirl_ atau _fanboy_ labil. Sungguh sangat menggelikan.

"Kejadian apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun ambigu memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. Sungmin berhenti hendak menyamakan langkah mereka dengan kepala menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun beralih menatap Sungmin, tepat di sepasang sorot polos itu. "Kejadian yang menimpa gadis itu," jelas Kyuhyun yang kemudian menuai anggukan mengerti dari Sungmin.

" _Bullying_ , bisa disebut tindak kekerasan."

"Apakah manusia tercipta untuk saling menyakiti?"

Bibir Sungmin tertarik miris ketika mendengar lontaran tanya Kyuhyun yang lebih terdengar pada alunan pernyataan. Dia menghela napas sejenak kemudian berucap, "Sesungguhnya tidak seperti itu. Namun, entah mengapa kondisi dunia saat ini membuat artian manusia terlihat berbeda."

Sungmin menghentikan langkah kakinya begitupula dengan Kyuhyun ketika mereka telah mendapatkan loker milik Eunhyuk.

"Dunia saat ini memang terlihat sangat memprihatinkan. Manusia yang diciptakan sebagai pemimpin dunia justru menjadi tombak utama dalam penghancuran dunia sebab kekuasaan nafsunya. Roda perputaran zaman yang bergulir begitu cepat, merubah hati naluri mereka dalam kubangan nafsu dan ketamakan yang tiada berujung menciptakan sebuah perilaku diri yang buruk. Saling menyakiti dan in-toleransi demi mewujudkan kejayaan hidup serta kepuasan hatinya. Itulah kehidupan manusia saat ini," lanjut Sungmin sambil memutar kenop password yang terletak di tengah loker.

Sungmin menoleh sesaat ke arah Kyuhyun yang memang sejak tadi memilih berdiam diri, tidak banyak bicara namun tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapannya dari dirinya.

"Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa manusia sadar diri di antara mereka sang pemuja hawa nafsu, namun seperti yang kita ketahui, terhitung sangat sedikit dan miris, mempunyai banyak musuh. Ya, tidak dapat dipungkiri, di zaman ini orang baik malah justru memiliki banyak musuh, sedangkan mereka yang selalu memandang rendah sesamanya mempunyai banyak pengikut. Kau tahu apa penyebabnya?"

Sungmin melanjutkan ulasannya ketika mendapati sorot ketidakpuasan dari mata Kyuhyun dan dia hendak melanjutkannya lagi saat kerutan penasaran di kening Kyuhyun turut menuding dirinya untuk lekas menyelesaikan ocehannya.

"Uang. Penyebabnya adalah uang. Sekarang uanglah yang tengah berkuasa, mereka yang tidak memiliki uang terasa hidup dalam kemalangan bisa diasumsikan hidup di dalam neraka. Akan tetapi, bagi mereka yang memiliki uang terasa hidup di dalam kejayaan abadi, sebuah surga. Sungguh menggelikan, namun itulah kenyataan yang terjadi di kehidupan zaman sekarang. Maka dari itu, jangan merasa heran bila kau sering menemui kejadian tidak bermoral seperti tadi," simpul Sungmin sambil menyerahkan kemeja Eunhyuk ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap uluran tangan Sungmin lalu bergerak mengambil kemeja putih itu dari tangan Sungmin.

"Tidak heran bila temanmu menyimpan rasa berlebih padamu, Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba setelah sekian menit terdiam mendengar celotehan Sungmin.

Sungmin tertegun, keningnya berkerut sementara sepasang mata menyipit tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu? Perasaan berlebih?"

"Lee Hyukjae tidak hanya memandangmu sebagai seorang teman, tetapi sebagai seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya," jelas Kyuhyun tanpa tandang alih yang serentak menuai keterkejutan di wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin masih terpaku shock, tidak mampu berkata-kata sampai Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya yang seketika membuat dunianya berputar tidak tentu arah.

"Dan sepertinya, akupun merasakan hal yang sama. Sekalipun ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita..-" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat, menyudutkan tubuh Sungmin ke loker Eunhyuk. "...karena sesungguhnya tanpa kau sadari, ikatan benang merah di jari kelingkingmu itu sudah saling terhubung denganku jauh sebelum pertemuan awal kita," sambung Kyuhyun yang semakin menuai perasaan bingung sekaligus keterkejutan di benak Sungmin.

Perlahan kesadaran Sungmin menguap tepat seusai bibir mereka saling bertaut singkat. Entah dia sedang mengigau atau tengah mengkhayal, sebelum kesadaran diri sirna, dia sempat mendapati hela napas berwarna keunguan yang terhembus pelan dari celah bibir Kyuhyun memasuki celah bibirnya yang seketika melemaskan seluruh saraf tubuhnya dan menyebabkan rasa kantuk berlebih di sepasang mata.

Sudut bibir Kyuhyun tertarik miring, dia menyeringai bersama kilauan merah yang perlahan menguasai iris silver Kyuhyun. Iris merahnya mengerling kemeja Eunhyuk yang tergenggam di tangan kanan. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik kobaran api kemudian melalap kemeja Eunhyuk meleburkannya menjadi abu dan lenyap bersama desauan angin.

"Kau milikku. Hanya milikku, Sungmin. Tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat memiliki hati serta tubuhmu. _You are my destiny_ , _God Light_ (Dewa Cahaya)."

 _'Lee Sungmin._

 _Tidak peduli siapa lawanku,_

 _sekalipun itu bangsaku sendiri (duras) aku akan selalu melindungimu._

 _Dan memperjuangkanmu menjadi mateku adalah tugasku saat ini._

 _Tidak akan aku biarkan seorangpun memilikimu._

 _ **Kau takdirku**.'_

Berlian berwarna merah keunguan itu semakin bersinar indah ketika Kyuhyun bergerak mempererat rengkuhannya. Sekilas menyelimuti tubuh mereka bersama kilauan sinar keemasan yang menguar dari tubuh Sungmin. Tanpa mereka sadari kilauan magis dari masing-masing tubuh menyatu mengikrarkan janji perasaan mereka secara tersirat.

 **Bloody Heart**

 **END**

Hehehe...jangan rajam saya...jangan penggal saya...peace, bukan bermaksud bikin FF end gantung macem itu...tapi emang konsep ceritanya begitu...hehehe...maaf neee maaf yaaa

Yaa...kalau emang banyak yg berminat ntar aku bikin Chapterednya deh...hehe...

Ini masalahnya Fic Oneshoot dan nominal wordsnya nyaris kebobolan batas maxnyaa...kyaaa...aduh duh ugal ugalan banget sih nulisnyaaa...#Plak

Okeee...Fic ini adalah Fic persembahan untuk **JOY DAY**...Yeayy...tapi KyuMin momentnya dikit...lah apa itu...#Plak

Kkk...okelah...maaf KyuMin momentnya dikit nehh...kalo ditambah ntar luber lagi wordsnya...jadi sampai segitu dulu aja neee...

Janji dehh...untuk tema yg kedua sama ketiga banyakin KyuMin momentnyaa...hihi

Ah iyaa...fic ini juga dipersembahkan untuk mengikuti event **Joyarise Summer** **2017** Yeaayyy...jadi mohon dukungannya yaaa...hihi.

Okeee...sekian dulu bacotanku...maaf jika jelek...fic Fantasy pertama yoo…

Pssstt….untuk FF yg belum lanjut sabar dulu yaa #Plak

Untuk saat ini aku mau fokus ke FF event dulu hehe...maaf maaf maaf yaaa…

Tema kedua menyusul….Tunggu yaaaa

Saranghae

Arigatou

 **HAPPY JOY DAY ^^ #137**


End file.
